


Seaside Love

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: After almost a year of dating (as well as love making in the ALO world), Timothy and Keiko explored an isolated beach where they will make love at.





	Seaside Love

**July 25 th, 2027: **

The Japanese countryside shows its beauty in its own way; landscapes of forests and plains as far as the eye can see. Even the shorelines that stretch all the way show the beautiful view of the oceans. However, some of these areas are isolated by many, but is accessible for those who know where it is, but only a few know it.

A young couple arrived at one of the beaches by bike. Timothy Hudson, an American who moved to Japan in late-2025 and Keiko Ayano, his girlfriend. The two have met during Kirito’s quest for Excalibur. The young couple decided to spend time together at the beach shore in Japan. It was a remote area that very few people have traveled for its beauty.

“We’re here.” Tim told Keiko

Keiko, on the other hand, held his hand as she blushes so hard. To her, however, she was breath-taken by the beautiful scenery they’re witnessing; the beach is so clear and stretches out as far as the eye could see.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Tim complimented on the view of the beach.

Keiko smiles "Yes it's so beautiful." She said and hugs him, Tim hugs her. "Shall we explore the area?" He asked as he begins removing his shoes and socks.

Keiko said "Sure." She blushes before doing the same with her shoes.

"Let's explore." Tim smiles as the young couple begin exploring the isolated beach shores in their bare feet, Keiko continues to hold her hand as they walked. The sounds of the waves clashing onto the shores are indeed a beautiful sound. The see what appears to be a few rocks on the beach, big enough for a group of people to hide behind as well as the beautiful forest nearby. Long ago, some nuclear power plants once powered the nation when they used to depend on nuclear energy until 2017 when Japan gave up its nuclear power in exchange for Green Bio-Fuels from the United States as well as Arc Reactors that made nuclear energy obsolete, they also adopted its green act for the country as well. The plant shutdowns and cleanups weren’t easy due to its dangerous radiation. But it was done and eventually, the green begins to grow for the first time in years.

After a while, they reached to an area where one of the rocks is shown, they both set out a blanket and sat on it, taking in the breeze of the ocean winds.

"Very beautiful indeed." Tim sighed. Keiko rests her head against him before reaching up and kisses his cheek albeit blushing. Tim blushes as he feels her lips making contact with his cheek. The girl blushes as he turns and kisses her on the forehead. The two shared heated gazed with each other, the sounds of the waves crashing in the background as they reach up to the shores and recede back into the ocean.

“You’re very cute when you blush.” Keiko giggles, which causes him to blush.

“And the flushing cheeks you have make your appearance even more beautiful and adorable at the same time.” Tim replied back. They both embrace in a warming hug, they can feel each other’s hearts beating as they both know the real reason why they’re here. The isolated beach is perfect for any couple who are looking for some peace and quiet without any interruption by anyone. Before they know it, their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. They both moaned softly and they slowly made out, everything disappears around them. Before they know it, they’re both lost in each other.

They stopped and parted lips, a small string of saliva bridged between them as they continued gazing into each other in the eyes. His eyes moved down to Keiko’s light blue dress, it matched her beautifully with her.

“Like the blue dress I picked out?” Keiko asked, snapping his mind back into reality.

“Oh yes Keiko, it fits you perfectly.” Tim answers, causing her to giggle and blush.

“Thanks, the outfit you’re wearing makes you look studly.” She smiles sheepishly, but kindly. He smiles in kind before his eyes moves down to her bare legs and feet. It was then that he moves his hands down and touches one of her legs, Keiko giggles as she moves back and places her bare feet in his lap, showing her beautiful legs to him.

He begins rubbing her foot with his thumbs firmly, but tenderly; he massaged from the foot bridge to her heel. Keiko coos from his gently touches as he rubs between her toes; before long, he switches to her other foot and repeats the same massage treatment.

“Such beautiful feet for a beautiful girl.” Tim lamented, causing her to blush and giggle. Then he brings up one of her feet and gives the top a sweet kiss.

“My my, someone’s taking a liking for my feet.” Keiko giggled as she wiggles her toes to tease him. It didn’t take long for him to chuckle as he then begins tickling her foot.

“Heeyy!” Keiko shrieked with laughter as he grabs her other foot and tickles her feet. She squirms and squeals with laughter, Tim chuckles to see his girlfriend being tickled and continues tickling her feet. After a few minutes, the laughter died down and they just sat on the blanket, sharing glances towards one another.

Then a gust of wind sweeps up underneath her, he glances the sight of her panties underneath her skirt, blown up by an updraft. She notices this and smiles deviously, and then she moves her skirt up, showing more of her panties to him. There were times where he accidentally sees Keiko’s panties by accident. But he promises her that she’ll show them to her when the time’s appropriate.

“Like what you see Timmy?” She said in a teasing tone, followed by a wink in her eye. The young couple was shy when they began dating each other; but as time went on as they continued, they began to come out of their shy shells and more opened to each other. The others were surprised by Keiko’s change and are happy that she found Tim to love her.

“Y..Yes I do..” Tim stuttered. The girl smiles deviously, she spreads her legs wide for him and rubs the front end with her fingers in a gently, but slow, teasing matter. Drool begins to dribble from Tim’s mouth as his face continues to turn a deep shade of red. It was the same face she made when they started making love in the ALO world. It was very pleasurable, but from the others, they heard that the pleasures and flavors are stronger in the real world; the only drawback was the initial pain and the risk of unwanted pregnancies. However, they gave them advice to make preparations in order to prevent it.

"This is a perfect spot for the two of us." Keiko mentioned. "Not a living soul in sight on land or sea."

This snapped his mind back into reality again. “Indeed.” He answered before asking. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” The two lovers smiled to each other.

Keiko blushes "Umm Tim you have protection in case we you know..." She didn’t finished, but Tim got what she’s asking.

"Don't worry, got them right here." Tim replies as he reaches in the back and pulls out what appears to be a bottle of pills. The group managed to help him get some birth control pills since he told them what he and Keiko are planning.

"Good thinking." She commented.

"And I've brought water with us too." Tim added. He pointed out the small cooler he brought with them.

“Thanks Tim.” Keiko smiles.

"You're welcome Keiko." Tim smiled. He takes one of the pills out and gives it to Keiko, she takes it and swallows it with a swig of water.

"Wonder how long it takes before they kick in?" Keiko asked as Tim looked at the back of the bottle.

“It says it doesn’t take long for the effects.” Tim beamed, Keiko smiled. Then they both shared heated glances to each other, without a word, the two individuals leaned in and shared a hot kiss.

“Mmmmmmmmm..” The two moaned as they continued their kiss. Tim pulls Keiko in his embrace and the two made out with each other. The girl then straddled on top of him, still locking lips with him.

“MMmmmmm…’ Keiko moaned into his mouth touches as she pushes him down onto the blanket and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

 _'So…Sweet..'_ Tim thought before his mind drifted into blissful nothingness. Keiko wraps her tongue around his, moaning with ecstasy. Out of instinct, Tim’s hands move down and gave her back a tender rubbing, earning moans from her. Her hands then move underneath Tim’s shirt, running her fingers against his perfect toned chest and abs. He groans from her touches as he feels her fingers rub his nipples, making them erect.

Needing air, they broke lips, the saliva string that they had earlier is now thicker from the French kissing. They breathed heavily as they shared heated gazes, their faces now blushing cherry red.

“Tim….I want you….” Keiko breathed. “I want you to pleasure me and be in me as I pleasure you..” Her voice sounded pleading with desire in her eyes.

“As you wish…” Tim replied before asking. “Mind if I pleasure you first?”

“Sure thing my love.” Keiko answers, she then rolled over onto her back on the blanket, Tim then hovers over her and resumes making out with her.

“Tim….Mmmmm..” Keiko moaned before floating away in pure bliss. Then he parted lips and begins kissing and licking her neck; earning shivers and moans from her. It wasn’t new since they done this before in ALO, however Keiko can tell very soon that the pleasures here are stronger than in the ALO world, but she’s only gotten the first part of it.

Tim then guides his hands down Keiko’s slim body before sliding his hand underneath Keiko's dress skirt and lifts it, he begins stroking her legs in the process; Keiko blushes and coos from his touch. He lifts up the skirt enough to expose her panties. He glances down and sees the white cotton undergarment that fitted her perfectly for her cute body; it also includes the navel she sports with it.

"They're very cute Keiko." Tim commented on her panties. He first mentally commented them when she teased him earlier.

“Thanks.” She blushes, then he reaches his hand up and rubs her belly, Keiko giggles as the memories of him rubbing her stomach came back.

“Meow…” Keiko mewed, followed with her giggles as he smiles from her cuteness. He continues to lift up her dress, Keiko wiggled out of it until the dress is fully removed and placed on the side; she now lies in her undergarments, her pose she made is begging him to proceed. He kisses down on her shoulders, leaving small saliva trails on them.

She moans his names as he moves down to her chest; in the past, Keiko was very concerned about her chest as her breasts aren’t as big as Asuna’s or Suguha’s. But Tim reassured her that no matter what her breast size is, they’re still perfect in either way. It gave her convenience with herself that she’s really to expose herself to her lover and toss her doubt aside.

Tim begins to fiddle with her bra, Keiko kisses him, who returns the kiss as he takes her bra off and tossed it aside, exposing her small chest to him.

"They're beautiful." Tim sighed. He admitted that he preferred small breasts over large ones as they tend to cause trouble for some girls, but not against them as he prefers smaller ones on Keiko. She was surprised by his honesty and thanked him for it.

“Th..Thanks.” She replies as she kisses his neck, Tim shudders and sighs in pleasure as he feels his neck being kissed. He rubs his thumbs on her nipples, making them erect from his touch. Suddenly, he places his mouth over one of her nipples and begins lapping them.

“Timmy!” Keiko squeaks in surprise when she felt his tongue licking one of her nipples, she strokes his hair while she moans in ecstasy. Then he parts from her nipple and moves to the other, licking and sucking on it like he did with the other. As he does this, she feels herself becoming arousal as her panties becoming wet is proof enough.

 _'So tasty.'_ Tim thought to himself as he coated her breasts and nipples with his saliva. Then he nibbles her nipples, causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. He leaves her breasts, now coated in his saliva, and moves down to the navel and kisses it passionately.

“Heehee..” Keiko giggled as her navel is kissed.

 "Sounds like someone's ticklish." Tim smirked.

Keiko blushes "I am really ticklish." He moves down to her feet and continued to admire the details of them.  He blushes as he raises one of her legs up along with the other leg and begins kissing it. Keiko begins to laugh as he kisses her feet; very soon, he begins licking her feet.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeehahahahahahahaha….” She squealed with laughter as he licks her soles before sucking on her toes.

 _‘Her feet are tasty too.’_ He thought as he sucks on her big toes, tasting them and coating them with saliva before sucking on her little toes, tickling Keiko from his foot pleasure. He pulls away after licking and sucking on them. "You've got tasty feet." He smiles as his girlfriend squeals with giggles. He blushes when he sees her panties; the front end of it is drenched from her arousal. He’s ready for his treat. He set her feet down before moving to her panties.

“You ready?” He asks as he looks up to her, she gleefully nods. With this, he slides his fingers underneath the waist band and slowly pulls them down. The girl coos as she feels her soaking underwear being pulled down all the way to her ankles and off of her. She now lays naked before him, he moves back up to her shaven intimacy and slowly parted her legs, exposing her womanhood. The folds are drenched from her arousal, showing that she’s ready for his tasting.

 _‘Here I go.’_ He thought before leaning in and begins giving her entrance a first lick. Keiko moaned Tim’s name as he begins licking her folds, the juices flooded his taste buds with the strong flavor of peaches and cream.

 _‘Oh my…The taste is stronger here.’_ Tim thought as he begins lapping her folds hungrily.

“Timmy!” Keiko moaned loudly, her moans are almost drowned from the crashing waves. She managed to look down to see his head between her legs; the brown locks in his hair bobbles back and forth from his mouth’s movements. Her hands managed to make their way on Tim’s head and caressed his brown hair, urging him to continue.

The peaches and cream-flavored juices continued to flood his taste buds as they’re one of his favorite desserts. He hummed with delight as he continues lapping up her juices, licking deeper into her folds; her loud moaning of pleasure shows that she’s enjoying his treatment.

Suddenly, he takes Keiko’s legs and places them upon his shoulders and giving her buttocks a tantalizing massage. Keiko continues to arch her back, moaning in ecstasy, continuing to grip on Tim’s hair and curled her toes when the pressure from her core begins to build up. She recalls times where she explored herself and reached with similar climaxes. As the pressure continues to build up, she now can tell between playing with herself and having someone else doing it; also it feels even stronger than in ALO. She continues to moan his name as Tim then suckles and nibbles on the bulb within her womanhood.

“Timmyyyyyy!” Keiko moaned in a high pitched cry as she clutched against his head. Her body shook in her orgasm as the juices flowed from her womanhood, his mouth was over the entrance when she climaxed and he quickly drank her juices up, moaning softly as he feels them go down his throat. After the climax ended, Keiko felt her body go numb and laid back onto the blanket, panting and processing on what just happened. Tim licked his lips clean and crawled back up to her until their eyes met.

“You’re….so….amazing…” Keiko panted. Her eyes looked weary from her recent climax as she gazes back into his beautiful forest green eyes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Tim replied back before placing his lips against hers. Keiko moaned as she tasted her own love juices still on his lips, a heavy blush is seen across her face when his tongue invades her mouth, the juices flooded her taste buds and she moaned into his mouth.

As they made out, Keiko’s hands moved down his body and towards his jean shorts and rubs the front end of it; she feels the budge that has stiffen at the front end. His groans are enough proof that his manhood has stiffened the whole time he was eating her out.

The couple broke the kiss, followed with Keiko’s devious smile. “Someone’s hard for me.” She giggled.

“Indeed.” Tim replied as he rolled over onto his back. “It’s your turn to pleasure me.” He winked at her. Keiko smiles as she then straddles on top of him and begins lifting his shirt up, exposing his toned chest and abs to her.

“You’re so strong and buff.” Keiko gazes at his shirtless chest. She rubs her hands up and down his abs and sides very slowly in a tortuous pace. Then she rubs his nipples with her thumbs, making them erect again. She leans down and licks one of his nipples; Tim groans as he feels her suckling on his nipple.

“Keiko….” Tim groaned as he held Keiko’s head towards his chest, she moans at Tim’s urging her to continue and nibbles on them before switching to his other nipple. Tim feels his shorts becoming tighter from the erection he’s having. Keiko smiles as she feels his bulge through his shorts.

Keiko then commented "I think you're asking for it."

“Please take them off.” Tim begs. Keiko raised her eyebrow in surprise. During their lovemaking in the ALO world, never did Tim beg Keiko to take advantage of him.

“Say again?” Keiko grinned.

“Remove my shorts, I’m getting tight under there….Please…” Tim’s face blushes as he begged her.

“As you wish Timmy…” Keiko giggled as she moves down and begins undoing his belt. It’s a good thing that they’re behind some big rocks that are one the beach. Keiko tossed the belt aside with his shirt, and then he begins unzipping them, exposing his boxer briefs where the bulge is visible. Keiko rubs the bulge, further teasing him before placing her hands underneath the waistband and pulls them, along with his jean shorts down to his ankles and tossed them with their clothes. Exposing his nude body to her as well as freeing his manhood that stood up straight for her. Keiko gazes in awe as she studies his stiffen length.

 _‘It’s the same size as in ALO.’_ Keiko thought to herself as she examines his manhood before giving it a light kiss. _‘But more irresistible.’_ Tim shudders when she begins dragging her tongue up and down on his length, humming by the taste before stopping at his tip.

“You’re so naughty Timmy.” Keiko grinned. Without another word, she lowers her head on his private part and takes him into her mouth, Tim moans as he feels her lips and warm mouth engulfing his manhood.

“MMmmmmm….Keiko…” Tim’s voice groaned her name as she begins performing Fellatio on his manhood, bobbing her head up and down on him, coating his length with her saliva; her pigtails bounced with her movements. Fortunately, he wasn’t big so Keiko had no problem taking almost all of him into her mouth.  His hands moved downward towards Keiko’s bobbing head, urging her to keep going before he begins undoing her bands, letting her hair fall freely down. Her face emits a heavy blush as the taste of his manhood is overwhelming.

“Mmmmmmmmm.” Keiko moaned as she suddenly felt warm liquid flowing onto her tongue and recognizes the flavor.

 _‘Raspberries.’_ Keiko thought as she swallows the small liquid down, then she gazes up to Tim who returns the gazes. Her light brown eyes and hair shined beautifully on her as it gave her an angel appearance; but with her sucking on his length gave the appearance a naughty one.

“You can continue.” Tim pets her head. Satisfied, she resumes her blowjob. He spreads his legs apart, giving her easy access to him as bobbles deeper, between sucking; she releases him with saliva dribbling down him before stroking him with her fingers while lightly sucking on his testicles.

After a while, Tim feels a familiar pressure building up within his core. Keiko feels his length beginning to throb, signaling his near climax and picks up the pace and bobbles faster. Tim’s moans grew louder and louder as his orgasm near.

“Keiko…Keiko…Keiko!” Tim moans very loudly, his body shook along with his hips as climaxed.

 "MMMmmmm!!" Keiko moaned pleasurable at the taste of raspberries flooded into her mouth, she swallows his milky essence with a satisfied moan before releasing him from her mouth; some of his load oozed out from the tip and dribbles down his shaft. Keiko quickly licks up his love nectar all the way back to the tip. After Tim relaxed from his recent climax, the girl then crawled back up to meet his eyes, he could see some of his seed dribbled down from the corner of her mouth.

“You taste delicious….as always…” Keiko smirked. “Here’s a taste of yourself.” She pressed her lips against his, the flavor of raspberries flooded Tim’s mouth.

“MMmmmmmmgggghhhh…” Tim groaned as the girl invaded his mouth with her tongue, tasting more of his love nectar. The two lovers continued making out with each other on the blanket as nude as the day they were born. Their hands moved up and down on each other’s bodies, caressing certain body parts. Tim’s hands moved down to Keiko’s rear and he gives them a good squeeze, earning a squeak out of her as his hands massage her buttocks. Keiko’s slender hands slide down until they reached his rear and she gives them a good squeeze, earning a groan from.

After several minutes of making out, Keiko feels his length has been stiff the whole time.

“Looks like someone’s ready for round 2.” Keiko suggested deviously.

“You bet I am.” Tim replied back while giving her cheek a peck. It was then Keiko shoved him back onto the blanket and got on fours on top of him.

“Meow…” Keiko mewed with a sly look. Tim is excited for what is about to happen next. But what he didn’t expect to happen is Keiko then turning over with her rear and intimacy hovering over his face. He looked up and he could tell she’s aroused again as the folds of her intimacy are soaking, some of the juices leaked out and dripped onto his bare torso.

“I was looking forward of doing this again.” Keiko said from the other side. He can feel her breaths on his manhood. There was a pause, who would begin first? The way she shakes her rear in a teasing way, deciding to act, Tim leans up to her intimacy and begins licking her wet folds, citing moans from her. Keiko lowers her rear down to give him better access before he stares back down on his stiffen length. Large gobbles of saliva dribbles from her mouth and onto his length, adding to the arousal. Without wasting a second, the girl lowers her head down and takes him into her mouth again.

The two lovers exchanged muffled moans as the strong flavors of their love juices flooded their taste buds.

 _‘Oh yeeeesssss….’_ Keiko thought before her mind drifted off into a state of bliss, she continues to take him deeper into her mouth.

 _‘Aaaaaaahhhhhh yeeeeaaaahhhhh…..’_ Tim thought as his mind too, washed away in a sea of pure ecstasy, his tongue slides in deeper into her folds. The area around them is filled with the sounds of wet skin, muffled moans and slurps as the couple continued to drink from each other’s genitals. Tim massages her buttocks, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her with her juices running down his chin and neck. Keiko moans as she continues to take him further in to the point where her lips almost touch the base of his shaft. Large globs of drool seeps out and dribbles down onto his testicles, they’re coated as she begins massaging them.

The couple then feels familiar pressures building up as the continued so, however, they kept the pace as their moans begin to grow louder as the pressures continued to grow.

 _‘Ah…ah…yes…YES’_ Keiko thought as she feels her climax growing to an exploding point.

 _‘Yes Keiko…don’t stop…..keep going….’_ Tim’s thought before his mind is disrupted by the growing pleasure. Keiko inhales sharply as she climaxed, causing her to let go of him as she came all over her lover. Her juices completely covered his face as well as his neck and upper torso. At the same time, Tim’s manhood ejaculated his milky essence, coating her face, neck and her small breasts. It felt like it lasted for minutes even though it lasted for only ten seconds. Keiko felt her body becoming limp as their orgasms ended and she collapsed onto Tim. The two just laid there, breathing heavily and processing on their recent climax. After a little while, Tim helped her shift back around towards him and met eyes. The two smiled and laughed as they notices their bodies covered in their love juices.

“My my, we made a mess again, didn’t we?” Keiko winked at him.

“Indeed we have, my love.” Tim replied. It was then Keiko then licks his cheeks, moaning with delight as she tastes her own juices. Then she moves all over his face before moving down to his neck and chest, licking him clean of her juices.

“There, all clean.” Keiko beamed. It was then that she extended her chest upwards towards him before asking. “Be a good boy and clean me up.” She giggles after she finished her question.

“As you wish, my kitty.” Tim smiled before he begins licking away the white goo from her body.

 _‘Still can’t believe this is my taste.’_ Tim thought to himself as he moves down to her small breasts, lapping her nipples coated with his love nectar.

“Does tasting…. your own….. juices turn…. you on?” Keiko asked between moans as he laps her nipples clean before he moved up.

“Only if they’re on your beautiful body.” Tim answers. She notices one side of his cheek is a little puffy.

“Here’s a taste of myself again.” Tim said before he pressed his lips against hers, letting his love nectar flow from his mouth and into hers. They both moaned as they exchanged love juices via French kissing.

After their sexy make out session. They both lay there, silently and still with the sounds the crashing waves in the background, they know what they’re planning to do next. Looking down, Tim could see that he was still stiff, and Keiko was still looking hot and moist. They’re ready for Round 3.

After a short pause, Tim shifts his body so that he’s hovering over Keiko and positions is stiffen manhood against her wet folds to both tease and arouse her.  

“You ready?” Tim asks. He knows that this is their first time in the real world and they’re been told by the others that they’ll experience some initial pain and discomfort on the first go. Nervously, she nods before answering. “You can go….just be gentle with me…”

“I promise I will.” Tim reassured her as he kisses her. He rubs the tip of his shaft into her folds, she moans softly.

 _‘Here goes nothing..’_ He thought before he slid into her. Keiko arched her back from the sudden pain; she knew that this would be painful as she feels her inner walls being stretched against their will. But she has to hang in there long enough for it to be worthwhile. Tim, is also struggling to keep himself from hurting himself as he continues to enter into her; in the end, he managed to get himself all the way in. The two just lay there, allowing her insides to get used of him being inside.

A couple of minutes or so passed when Keiko spoke up softly. “It’s OK now.” It was a signal from him to continue. He slowly pulls out of her, reaching to the head. His length was drenched in her juices as he pulled out before he slides himself back into her.

“Aaaaaahhhh…” The two lovers moaned as Tim feels Keiko’s inner walls tighten around his length. He pulls out again, her juices coating his length some more as he slid back into her. Then he starts his thrust motions in a slow pace. In time, the pain within her begin to subside, leaving a tolerable discomfort and eventually, great pleasure.

“Ahhhh….Timmy….” Keiko moaned as she feels him penetrating her. “I can feel you moving inside me…”

“Keiko….You’re so warm and tight….” Tim groaned. As he continued, both he and Keiko are amazing; despite her small size, she managed to take his length within her intimacy judging by how the juices reached all the way to the base of his shaft. Tim leans down and kisses her on the lips, moaning into her mouth.

“Mmmmmmm…” They both hummed before they parted lips and he moves to her neck, kissing it with delight. The two first-time lovers continued, slapping wet skin, moans and screams reverberated off of the rocks as they made love without a care in the world.

“Keiko!” Tim groaned loud as he leans back up to keep balance to himself while speeding up his thrusts.

“Oh Timmy! Timmy!” Keiko arched her back as she feels her leg being lifted up; her foot was near Tim’s face as he begins licking her foot, suckling on her toes. It caused her to squirm even more as he gives her foot the kiss/lick treatment. It was then Tim noticed Keiko lifting her other leg up to him, Tim takes her other leg and resumes the same treatment he did to the previous foot. After a while, Tim slows his thrusting pace to a stop, much to Keiko’s disappointment.

“I want this to last as long as we can,” Tim explains. “It’ll be worth the greatest pleasure we’ll receive…”

The girl smiles and nods in agreement.

“Want me to continue with you on fours?” He asks.

“You bet.” Keiko chimed. It was, by far, her favorite position as she used to do it with him in ALO in her Cait Sith form. He slowly pulls out and helps her get on her hands and knees with her rear facing him along with her womanhood, spread by his thrusts.

“Meow…” Keiko mewed again as she shook her rear as she did earlier. He then slid himself back into her. Keiko arched her back and moans as she feels him penetrating her again.

“Timmy…” Keiko moaned his name as Tim places his hands on her rear for support.

“Keiko…” Tim groaned as his manhood made a slapping wet sound;  he resumes his thrusts while his hands gropes her rear, eliciting cute moans from her.

“Timmy…” Keiko tried to turn her head back, but the waves of pleasures that are now surging through her body continued to flood her mind. Then Tim gives her rear a light smack.

“Yes….” Keiko breathed as she felt her rear getting slapped. Tim grins as she managed to turn her head around. From the pleading look in her eyes, she’s begging him to continue. He slaps her rear again, she moans again, only a little louder than earlier. He would continue, but he didn’t want to leave her butt cheeks stinging red. So he slows his thrusts down to a torturous pace and he gives her butt cheeks a deep massage.

“Oh yes!” Keiko moaned loudly. “Oh Kami-sama yes!!” By this time, Keiko’s tongue is hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the pleasure continues to flood her body and mind. Then he slows to a stop, much to Keiko’s disappointment. At this point, her arms and legs were shaking from the intercourse and she lies on her side, Tim helps her up and get in a new position, with him sitting on the blanket with his legs crossed and Keiko on his lap with her legs wrapped around his body.

“I want you…” Keiko begged. “I want you to cum inside me…” They both shared hot, passionate kisses as they continued; it was amazing that neither of them are exhausted after almost an hour of intercourse.

Keiko held onto Tim’s shoulders for balance as the latter holds her sides while thrusting upward.

 _‘Can’t believe we held out this long.’_ Tim thought to himself before he leans in and kisses and licks her neck, sending chills down her spine.

“Timmy!” She moaned while gripping on his shoulders, her toes curled up as her legs griped his sides.

“Keiko..” He groaned as he moves to her small breasts and begins suckling on her nipples which elicited loud moans from her.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Keiko bellowed at the top of her lungs. Tim pulls away, leaving a bridge of saliva between his lips to her nipples.

He stops and they gazed into each other’s eyes, both of them can feel their climaxes approaching and they continued grinding their hips against each other desperately. The two lovers moaned and screamed in ecstasy as the pressures continues to build up within their cores.  

“Keiko, I’m about to…” Tim stopped mid-sentence.

“Yes! Cum for me Timmy!” Keiko begged as she feels her womanhood tremble and his manhood beginning to throb. Then, they both screamed in pleasure as their groins exploded in their climax. Their juices squirted and splashed all over their skin and onto the blanket. Their climax lasted for over ten seconds before dying down. The couple then released each other from their embraced and collapsed onto the blanket, sweating and panting heavily with their legs intertwined together as their love juices oozes from their crotches and pooling onto the blanket.  

“That…..was……amazing…..” Keiko gasped between breaths.

“Yes…..it was…..” Tim panted in return. They both just lay on the blanket, both exhausted from their lovemaking. After five minutes have pasted, Tim got up and helped Keiko to shift around where she lays next to him and shared heated gazes in each other’s eyes. He moves the locks of hair that covered her face with his fingers.

“Thank you for the greatest moment of our lives.” Keiko smiled.

“You’re very welcome.” Time replied, the couple then moved closer and cuddled together on the blanket.

“This means that we’re no longer virgins.” Keiko admitted as they were the last couple to make love in both the ALO world and the Real World.

“Indeed, and we got our story as well.” Tim added. The two just held each other in their warming embraces as they lay on the blanket as nude as the day they’re born.

“Tim?” Keiko spoke up.

“Yes Keiko?” Tim asked.

“You won’t leave me, would you?” Keiko had a worry and sad tone in her voice, the possibility of Tim leaving her would be devastating on her heart.

“I won’t leave you.” Tim said. “I promise I’ll stand by your side and be the strong foundations for our love. I’ll fight for you and comfort you until the end of time.” He reassured her.

“Thank you.” Keiko was all smiles; happy tears flowed from her eyes as the words reached her heart. Then the two lean in and shared a hot and sweet passionate kiss.

“I love you Keiko.” Tim said as they parted lips.

“I love you too Timmy.” Keiko replied, she yawned very cutely and nestled her head against his bare chest. Tim reached up and lifts up the other blanket to cover over their nude bodies as Keiko begins to doze off.

‘We have a couple of hours to be out here. It shouldn’t hurt to take a nap.’ Tim thought as he kisses Keiko’s head and held her. Pretty soon, he begins to doze off in a mid-day nap.


End file.
